Drabbles & One-Shots
by Raijinshuu.jpg
Summary: Just a collection of short little drabbles from a wide variety of P.O.V's Anything from NaLu, LaLu, NaLi, GaLu, Gajevy, Bixanna, Miraxus, Baccana, etc. Just something to do while I have writer's block on my other stories. (Always appreciate reviews!) If you want to request something don't be afraid to ask. (Not accepting Gruvia requests sorry)
1. Just Like Every Morning

Just Like Every Morning

Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Laxus Dreyar

* * *

Just like every morning, Lucky kicked open the guild doors, announcing her arrival. Just like every morning, Lucy grabbed her strawberry smoothie from Mira at the bar (who always had it ready). Just like every morning Lucy took her smoothie to her teams table, where just like every morning: Gray had lost his clothes, and was fighting with Natsu, Erza was eating her strawberry cake and talking with Lisanna, and Wendy was giggling at Happy's attempts to woo her white exceed. Lucy sat at the table, sipping her smoothie and smiling at her team mates – her family. And just like every morning for the past week, Lucy turned to find the eyes she felt on her back: the deep blue gaze of the blonde lightning mage across the room. The deep blue unashamed gaze that was making the owners interest very clear. Blushing, Lucy turned back to her team, and proceeded to join the conversation with Lisanna and Erza, the feeling of the hungry eyes on her back making her stomach do flips. All she had to do was wait for him to make his move.


	2. I Can't Stay Mad At You

I Can't Stay Mad At You

Levy McGarden &amp; Gajeel Redfox

* * *

"GAJEEL REDFOX!" the bluenette screeched, making the iron dragon slayer cringe and cover his ears.

"Oi, what the hell, Shrimp?" he grumbled, not knowing what he'd done to piss off his girlfriend _this time_.

"How many times have I told you _not to leave the toilet seat up!_" the short woman stormed into the living room, annoyance evident across her cute face, "AND! I've lost track of how many times I told you to put your dirty clothes _in the laundry basket and not leave them all over the bathroom! _And…"

Gajeel tuned out the sound of his angry mate, sure he loved her. Yes he was ecstatic when she agreed to move in with him, but if he had known she'd be_this_ OCD about having a clean place…he _might_ have put it off for a few more months.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Gajeel turned his gaze to Levy, marvelling in how such a small women could hold so much anger. Signing, he reached towards her and pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling his hips. Wrapping his arms around her, he left no room for her to pull away, and he kissed her until he felt the tense-anger leave her small body.

"God dammit Gajeel, I can't stay angry at you when you kiss me like that," she breathed out, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"That's the point, Shrimp," he smirked at her, laughing when she playfully slapped his chest and mocked being offended.


	3. It's Now or Never

It's Now or Never

Mirajane Strauss &amp; Laxus Dreyar

* * *

Mira watched the blonde mage walk to his table, a sense of longing in her heart. They'd known each other for years, and even though he'd made his mistakes that didn't stop the take-over mage from letting her feelings grow for him – even if she felt he'd never be interested in her.

"Come on, Mira. You can't pine after him forever. Go snatch up that sexy hunk before you lose your chance," Cana broke through Mira's thoughts.

"I wish I could, but what if he doesn't like me? What if I confess and he doesn't feel the same? I don't want to embarrass myself," Mira scrunched her nose, disliking the idea of being turning down.

"Really? Who would turn _you_ down? He'd be crazy to not agree to even a date with you," Cana said, "You can't wait forever if he's your Mr. Perfect, just take a chance and if doesn't go as planned, then you can at least have closure and move on,"

Cana's words struck a chord in Mira, and she slammed the glass she'd been drying on the table, "You're right, Cana. It's now or never," she picked up the sides of her dress and walked out from behind the bar.

Making a beeline for the lightning mage, she didn't let her fears make her hesitate. Grabbing him by the shoulder she turned him to face her, before ducking forwards and planting a soft kiss on his lips. She could hear the guild around her erupt, cheers and whistles that only gave her the incentive to push the kiss further.

Much to her surprise, she felt Laxus stand up, place his hands on her hips and pull her flush against him. Making the guild cheer louder. When she finally pulled away, she felt her face heat up at the closeness of their bodies.

"Damn, I've been wondering how long it would take you to do something," he teased her, smirking at the blush on her cheeks, "I was wondering if I was going to have the make the first move,"

For once, Mira didn't know what to say. The blush on her cheeks deepened, making Laxus chuckle louder.

"How about dinner tonight?" he asked, and all she could do was nod.


	4. Too Long

Too Long

Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Natsu Dragneel

* * *

Lucy woke to the sound of her window being pushed open, followed by the thump of someone falling through. She signed, already knowing that it was Natsu who had broken in. She rolled over, making room for him to crawl in beside her like he always did. She felt the bed dip, and the heat from the dragon slayer spread through the sheets, dispersing a chill she didn't know she had. What was different though, was when Natsu placed his hand around her waist, and pulled her close.

"Luce…" she heard him whisper in her hear, his breath ghosting across her ear sent a chill down her spine, and she felt her heart begin to pound faster and harder.

Still in his grasp, Lucy turned to face him, blushing at how close his face was to hers, "What is it, Natsu?" she asked quietly, knowing he could hear her.

"Well uh…" she giggled at him when his serious expression broke and a blush covered his own cheeks, "You see…I kind of…"

"Kind of what?" her heart was pounding faster with each second of silence that passed.

"Ah…fuck it," he said, his blush disappearing as he leaned forwards and took her lips with his – shocking the blonde.

She could feel his grip tighten around her waist, and she moaned into the kiss; her body relaxing and leaning further into his. When he pulled away, she could feel the blush on her face deepen further.

"I've wanted to do that for way too long," he said quietly.

The small smile on his lips grew when she smiled back at him, pulling him in for another quick kiss.

"I've been waiting for way too long," she responded, while wrapping her body around his, leaning her head on his chest, and he arm across his stomach.

She fell asleep then, content in his arms.


	5. Morning After

Morning After

_Cana Alberona &amp; Bacchus Groh_

* * *

A slit of light broke between the thick black curtain hanging on the window of the bedroom; landing across the closed eyes of a brunette. Groaning, she moved to roll out of the light only to be held in place by a large, muscular arm. Groaning again she moved the arm from her waist, and rolled to the edge of the bed where the light couldn't touch her. Hanging her arm off the bed she sighed in content at the cool air that hit her warm skin. the sigh was barely out when she was suddenly dragged back to her previous spot on the bed.

"Fuuuccckk ooooffff, Bacchus, I was comfortable," she moaned, the light making her head hurt slightly (having pushed herself harder than ever in another attempt to beat him in a drinking contest, leaving her with a minor hangover, something she hadn't felt since she was thirteen).

"Aww come on, babe, you still love me," he grinned against the back of her neck, letting his breath tickle her sensitive skin.

"I said fuck off, the light from your stupid, incapable curtains is annoying as fuck," she spit moodily, trying - and failing - again to move away.

"Hmmm, is little Cana hungover?" he teased, enjoying the murderous glare from his girlfriend.

"Can you just screw off?" she mumbled as she shoved her face into the pillow, trying desperately to escape the light

"You know, if you turn around and make out with me, there won't be any light bugging you - and I won't tell anyone you're hungover after losing to me again," he smirked when she rolled around to face him, an unimpressed expression on her face.

"You know, I'm not little. If Tenroujima had never happened I'd only be three years younger not ten," she faked gagging when he breathed across her face, "Oh god, you smell so bad," she raised her hand to her mouth to try and stifle her giggle when his smirk dropped to he replaced by a horrified look. She laughed harder when he threw back the covers, scrambling out of the bed and blundering naked across the dark room, stubbing his toes (and cursing loudly) more than once. He flicked on the bathroom light, groaning as the light blinded him.

"Oh don't tell me you're hungover too, the great drunk falcon," Cana mocked, enjoying the pissed look he shot her.

"Well I had to make sure my title as best drunk in Fiore wasn't crushed,"

"Oh! So I was close huh?" she taunted him

"Shut up shorty, how about you join me instead of fight me?" he winked at her, but his expression dropped to a hurt puppy look when she shook her head.

"Just fucking shower you oversized hunk of shit," she giggled at his hurt expression, but it changed to his normal cocky expression when he said

"Yeah, but you admit I'm a hunk," he winked again before closing the door.

Cana couldn't help but laugh, before rolling over and enjoying the entire bed to herself.

* * *

**AN:** _**If you're wondering why Bacchus ran for the bathroom, its because I have this headcannon that he's one of those men who can't stand smelling bad in the slightest. And Cana calls him stinky all the time just to tease him (but this time she meant it, because she knows he hates smelling bad so she always let's him know) **_


	6. Commission Chapter: Fraxus

_Laxus Dreyar &amp; Freed Justine  
commision for freedthedark _

* * *

**"Baking Cookies"**

Laxus could not believe it – but at the same time it was not surprising; his boyfriend had successfully convinced him to wear one of the matching Christmas aprons, while he wore the other. They had planned to have a relaxing evening after getting back from a mission, telling their other two team mates that they wanted to spend some time alone – but baking _cookies_ was _not_ what Laxus had been planning; but Freed insisted, arguing that it was the day before Christmas and they needed something to give their team. Currently, he stood in the doorway to his kitchen, watching his boyfriend sway back and forth as he prepared the cookie dough. He couldn't help but stare at the green haired mage as he moved about, he looked so at ease in Laxus' home – and that made him happy.

* * *

**"Snowball Fight"**

Freed paced nervously in his foyer, awaiting a certain blonde mage. It wasn't their first "date", but it was their first date since the snow fell, and each time he awaited the lightning mage he couldn't help but get wound up. The older lightning mage had always surprised Freed with each date, it was never the same, and never standard. His pacing faltered when he thought he heard someone outside. He called out, asking who was there while opening the door; his question being answered by a snowball to the face.

He couldn't help but begin to laugh as he heard his boyfriend's laughter fill the air. Wiping the snow off his face he rushed forwards to grab snow off the deck railing, packing it into a well-rounded ball of snow before retaliating. He laughed harder when the snowball hit Laxus' own face, wiping the current smirk clean off. Ducking for cover, Freed could only continue to laugh as the competitive side of the older mage spurred a full-blown snowball war. Hours later, the two retired inside for hot chocolate and cuddling by the fire.

* * *

**"Power Outage"**

Curled up into Laxus' side on the couch, Freed happily sat under a blanket reading his newest book – a Christmas gift from his blonde boyfriend. Paying little attention to said mage, Freed took his time with the book, reading through carefully and making sure not to miss any important details. Laxus, of course was frustrated – and bored – with the lack of attention he was getting from the rune mage. Looking around, he wondered what he could do to get his boyfriends attention away from the book, and on _him_. As he was looking around, by some miracle, the power began to flicker before going out. For a moment it looked as though Freed was going to search for a solution, until Laxus pulled him back in and up against him. The only light was the full moon, but it was enough for Laxus to see the blush spread across his boyfriend's face. He teased the green-haired mage, telling him the blush was something that would never get old. Just as Laxus leaned in to kiss him, the lights flickered back on. With a groan, he sat back in defeat as Freed pecked him quickly on the lips before flipping back around and returning to his book.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to all Christmas celebrators! And Happy Holidays to everyone in general!**


	7. Commission Chapter: ErLu

_**Hot Cocoa**  
Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Erza Scarlet_

_commission for scarlet-knight_

* * *

Lucy could feel her insides twist in anticipation as she sat (barely), awaiting her girlfriend. It never got old, the feeling. Each date they planned had her giddy with excitement, so much excitement she could run a marathon and still have energy to spend time with the older red-head. Today was going to be simple, relaxing, and _completely_ idiot free. Both women had made sure their _favorite_ team mates would not be interrupting their day out (a glare from Luce, a glare from Erza, and a glare from Mira had both boys + cat duct taping themselves to pillars in the guild hall _just in case_). Hearing footsteps coming towards her door, Lucy jumping up and whipping the door open before Erza could even knock. Smiling brightly at each other, Erza reached for Lucy's hand but instead, the blonde jumped to wrap her arm around the requip mage's waist – grateful that she had (for once) forgone the armor.

Twenty minutes later, the giggling couple reached their destination: a small café at the other end of town. Taking their regular seats in the corner, the owner – an elderly woman – brought the two girls their usual drinks, hot cocoa with whipped cream; this time with added crushed candy cane to celebrate the Christmas season. The next couple of hours were filled with more laughs, talks about the future, and before they knew it the sun had gone down. As they readied to leave, Erza stopped Lucy, before pulling out a small jewellery box. The blonde could feel tears prick at the corners of her eyes as her girlfriend opened the box, revealing a beautiful, silver sword – engraved with the date Erza finally asked her out. Feeling overwhelmed, Lucy pulled out her own gift for the red head, also a necklace, but gold and with an old fashioned key accent. The women exchanged necklaces, before embracing each other and sharing a passionate kiss. Each feeling complete, Erza walked Lucy home, before retiring to her own apartment in Fairy Hills.


	8. Commission Chapter: Gray & Cana

Friends

Cana Alberona &amp; Gray Fullbuster

* * *

_Friends_. The word twirled through Cana's mind as she chugged another barrel. Anger flitted at the edges of her mind as the word repeated again and again. Every time she saw Juvia trying to get close to him she couldn't help but feel jealous, almost spiteful. She had known him longer, _she_ had been _friends_ with him first. What gave the former Phantom Lord member the right to make moves on a man she'd known for only such a short time? But Cana wouldn't do anything, because she knew that Gray didn't like her the same way she liked him. So all she could do was sit back and watch, _like she always did_.

As she went to grab the next barrel she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she was immediately filled with annoyance and turned to tell who ever it was to _fuck off_. Her voice caught when she saw it was Gray, smiling at her with that goddamn smile she almost hated.

"Hey, Cana –" he started, but was cut off when she shook his hand from her shoulder.

"Not now, Gray," she spat, anger flaring higher.

She dropped her barrel on the bar counter, and pushed him out of the way; making a beeline for the guild doors.

_Why am I so angry?_ She thought as she pushed through the doors into the early evening, _He did nothing wrong, I shouldn't blame him._

She paid no attention to where she was walking, her clouded mind letting her feet take her wherever they wanted. She didn't care where she ended up, she just wanted to be away from him right now.

Coming out of her daze, she noticed that the sun had set. She was in a small clearing, and the stars above her shone brightly. Looking around she recognized the clearing as the place Gray used to take her when they were kids; whether it was to get away from the mayhem of the guild, or to practice their magic.

Sitting down in the middle of the clearing, Cana ran her hands through the grass, enjoying the silence and the fresh air on her skin.

"I don't remember there being grass here," a voice broke through her relaxed state.

"Gray? I thought I said -"

"I know what you said, but I can't let one of my best friends run off upset without worrying,"

_Friends_. There it was, that god forsaken word again. She flinched as it left his lips, turning away so he wouldn't see the hurt expression on her face.

"I'm fine, you can go,"

"Hmm, nah. I think I'll sit down with you,"

"Gray! Please-"

"No, I won't leave. If that's what you were going to ask,"

Huffing in annoyance she turned away from him again; making sure to not look back the next time he spoke. She heard him sit down, and run his hands across the blades of grass a few times before he spoke again.

"Cana, why won't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she murmured, still looking away.

She heard him sigh exasperatedly, and suddenly she was being pulled against him.

"Wha -?"

"Just shut up, Cana," he spoke softly against her hair, and his hand had fallen to rest on her waist.

Realizing then that he had pulled her up to rest against his shoulder, she couldn't stop the heat rising in her cheeks. The skin of his bare shoulder felt cool against her hot cheeks, and she knew he could probably feel how warm she was. After a few minutes, she finally let herself relax against him.

He shifted then, moving to grab her chin and make her look up at him. She could feel the heat in her face return with a vengeance when she noticed how close they were. Her heart beat picked up and she was sure he could hear it.

"Cana…" he spoke softly, the air of her name brushed against her lips and she could feel goose bumps rising along her skin.

Before she could say anything he had pressed his lips to hers; her heart stumbled yet she found herself leaning in closer and responding to his lips as though it was as natural as breathing. He finally pulled away for air, leaving her breathless and her mind in a daze.

"Gray… what was that?" her words were steady compared to her frazzled mind as she tried to process what just happened.

"That was me kissing you, what do you think?"

"But, what about Juvia?" after that kiss she mentally slapped herself, telling her she should know the answer now; but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Juvia is a friend, and I've explained to her many times that I have eyes for someone else, I think she just needed to_ see_ that I was serious – that's why I let her follow me here,"

"What!?" Cana's face turned bright red as the image of the water mage lurking in a tree, spying on them with hate-filled eyes filled her mind.

"Gray-sama," Cana turned to see said mage standing at the edge of the clearing, hands folded together and sad look in her eyes as they dropped to the ground, avoiding eye contact with both of them, "Juvia is sorry. Juvia guessed she still had hope as long as you weren't with Cana, but Gray-sama was right – I had to see it to believe it," For a moment the water woman dropped her third-person speak, slightly stunning Cana. "Cana, can you forgive Juvia for being a nuisance?"

Cana was stunned further, hardly believing that a woman who was so emotional over this man could be so calm at a moment like this; but Cana smiled. Standing up she walked to the blue haired mage, before grasping the woman in a tight hug, "Of course Juvia, I can forgive you,"

Juvia smiled brightly as she hugged the card mage back, "Thank you, Cana. Juvia will leave Gray -" she paused a moment, "Juvia will leave you and Gray alone now," she pulled back from the hug and bowed quickly before taking off into the forest.

Cana turned back to Gray, who was still sitting on the ground, a smile gracing her own features.

He stood up then, and walked to where she stood, taking her face in his hands he spoke softly – but strongly, "Cana Alberona,"

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

Her smile widened as tears began to fall, "I love you too, Gray."

* * *

**AN: DEAR GUEST WHO ASKED FOR CANA AND GRAY. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. **


End file.
